1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems, and is more particularly related to providing bandwidth-on-demand in a switching communication system
2. Discussion of the Background
As society, in general, becomes increasingly reliant on communication networks to conduct a variety of activities, ranging from business transactions to personal entertainment, communication engineers continually face the challenges of optimizing use of network capacity and ensuring network availability to a diverse set of users with varying traffic requirements. Because capacity requirements of different users, for that matter of the same users, can fluctuate depending on time day and applications, the accuracy of traffic forecasts is diminished. Inaccurate forecasts can lead to negative effects in network performance, such as traffic congestion, slow response times, or even loss data. The maturity of electronic commerce and acceptance of the Internet as a daily tool by millions of users (this user base continues to grow) only intensify the need to develop techniques to streamline capacity usage. With the advances in processing power of desktop computers, the average user has grown accustomed to sophisticated multimedia applications, which place tremendous strain on network resources (e.g., switch capacity). Also, because the decrease in application response times is a direct result of the increased processor performance, the user has grown less tolerant of network delays, demanding comparable improvements in the network infrastructure. In fact, sophisticated users typically negotiate service level agreements with the service provider to ensure that they receive a guaranteed level of service in network performance. Therefore, efficient use of network capacity is imperative, particularly in systems in which finite capacity needs to be managed carefully, such as a satellite network.
Satellite communication systems have emerged as an accessible and reliable network infrastructure that can support the exchange of voice, video, and data traffic. Conventionally, these satellite communication systems offer dedicated communication channels that relay or tunnel traffic without processing such traffic (i.e., “bent pipe”). That is, the satellite has no knowledge of what types of protocols are used or data that is contained within the packets. One drawback with these satellite communication systems is that they are highly inefficient with respect to bandwidth allocation. For example, if the satellite has excess transponder bandwidth at a particular time, this excess capacity cannot be readily reapportioned to another satellite terminal (ST). Another drawback is that the satellite cannot perform any processing on the received traffic; thus, key networking functions, such as flow control and congestion control, are not available at the satellite. Yet another drawback concerns the inflexibility of the system to adapt dynamically to the traffic requirements of the STs. Given the bursty nature of Internet traffic, traffic emanating from the STs can vary greatly, thereby making it technically impractical to adjust the static channel assignments of the traditional bent pipe satellite systems. The end result may be an inability to ensure bandwidth guarantees to the subscribers.
Based on the foregoing, there is a clear need for improved approaches for transporting traffic over a satellite communication system.
There is also a need to enhance efficient utilization of system capacity.
There is also a need to employ a flexible architecture that provides increased network functionalities.
There is a further need to dynamically adapt to bandwidth requirements of the satellite terminals.
There is still a further need to provide bandwidth guarantees to the subscribers.
Based on the need to improve system efficiency, an approach for providing bandwidth-on-demand in a satellite communication system is highly desirable.